Nekos! Neko America's and Germany's Stories!
by Plusle65
Summary: Do you have a fetish for a certain cat loving? Well I have stories about this kit in insaine parings! It is a must read for Neko! lovers! *New!* I will also be adding Germany stories now!
1. Main page

-Prussia gave America!Cat some catnip. He had become high from it, So America!Cat was walking around looking for a person or cat.-((If you were wondering America is 100% cat))

Hello there... You must be wondering what this is right?

Well let me explain...

You know how some people have "special" fetishes? Well I am here to fix that...

No one on here has raw...High cat action... well I am here for you random people with that fetish.. So let me explain how this will work...

I will have Cat!Americax_ for a chapter thingy... and whatever one you want to read... go on and read~

I might do this with Cat!France as well.. But check often because I will have some WEIRD couples :3 Trust me... It was creepy roleplaying it... OH!

If you would want to write a story with me... like with the starter at the top.. simply just message me ... of course I will always be America... oh and Yes I will do any paring.. even Cat!AmericaxHuman!America...

You must be bored.. so go on and Read a few chapters~ and Check often :3 I will have them appear randomly~

Well anyway~ Enjoy!

-Love, Plusle

P.S I fixed chapter 1


	2. UkUS (BritianxAmerica)Watching the Birds

Cat!America x Cat!Britain

* * *

Britain!cat sat perched in a windowsill watching the birds when he saw America!Cat stumbling around. He jumped down and went outside to investigate. America smiled.

_"Hey there sexy~"_

Britain shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the other cat.

_"Hello... What are you doing?"_

_"looking at the most sexiest thing in the world~"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

America waddled up to him.

_"You turn me on faster than a lightbulb does when it gets power~"_

America winks. Britain sits down and starts cleaning his own head.

"That's extremely cheesy.."

Britain bats the others' head lightly.

_"You smell like catnip..."_

America licks his paw, and then, Arthur shakes his own paw trying to get the saliva off.

_"Stop acting so weird."_

_"You're the one acting weird~"_

_"I am not! You are!"_

_"I think you want me Britian~"_

Britain bats his head again.

_"That's absurd!"_

America smirks and lays down, trying to get at Britain's nipples. Britain scooted away from him.

_"Stop that, Alfred!"_

_"Oh do you want to do it somewhere else?~"_

America nibbles on Britain's ear.

_"I don't want to do __it__ at all!"_

Arthur mews and tries to push America off however, America just blinked and didn't move.

_"W-what...?"_

_"Stop chewing on my ears.."_

Britain sits down again and rubs his own face with his paw. America blinked and started to sniffle. Britain looks up at him.

_"Why are you sniffling?"_

_"I love you Britain...But you don't care for me.."_

Alfred stared to cry hard as he look down.

_"Oh for goodness sake"_

Britain walks over to him and rubs face against America's.

_"Stop crying.. I do love you.."_

America blinks as he lets the tears just fall and quickly stop.

_"W-what did you say.."_

_"I said I love you too.."_

_"R-really?!"_

America smiles brightly.

_"Yes, of course."_

Britain smiles slightly. America nuzzled him back. He licks America's face. America smirks and licks his tongue. Britain blushes lightly and wraps arms around him and pulls him down. America blushes hard.

_"Arthur.."_

Britain looks up at him.

_"Yes..?"_

_"Your mine ok?"_

Britain chuckles softly and nods.

_"Alright~"_

America nibbles on his neck, Britain moans and purrs quietly. America rubs his hips on Arthur's hips. Arthur scooted closer and licks his chest and continues to purr. Alfred pushes him off him and winks, than strides over into a nearby bush. Arthur sits up and watches him leave then follows over to the bush.

Alfred laid onto his back and winked.

_"Come fuck me you horny Brit~"_

Alfred was showing off his big erection by gently playing with it. Alfred also shook his ass at Arthur, trying to turn on the other. Arthur blushed and smirked darkly.

_"Bloody hell..."_

Arthur quickly mounted his lover and shoved his cock deep into the other, it earned mews from the other.

_"A-arthur!~"_

Arthur grunted back in response, craving Alfred's moans.

_"A-alfred.."_

Arthur started to fuck the other roughly, as Arthur slammed into Alfred, Arthur was rubbing his mate's huge erection and balls. Alfred closed his eyes in complete pleasure as he just moaned out little grunts. Arthur smirked and went faster. Alfred panted as his cock began to twitch in his soon release.

_"A-a-arthur I-i am about to.."_

Alfred pushed back against the thrusts than came hard over his own chest, along with his lover's chest. Alfred's ass squeezed his lover's cock, causing the other to come harshly.

_"A-arthur~"_

_"Y-yes love..?"_

Alfred smiled and licked his lover's cheek.

_"Mine~ forever~"_

Arthur smiled and licked Alfred's cheek.

_"Yes~"_


	3. UsCan (CatnadaxAmericat) Mating Season

Americat x Catnada

* * *

Canada was just sleeping, curled up next to his stuffed polar bear toy, purring as he slept. Suddenly he heard loud purring from his brother's room. Canada rolls over, so his feet where in the air, stretching and meowing softly. Suddenly Alfred pounced into Canada's room.

Canada jumps and meows.

_"America! W-what are you doing in here?.."_

His claws grip into the carpet, a bit surprised by Americat's loud noise. America slowly crawled to Canada. Catnada looks at him strangely, lying on the ground defensively.

_"America?..."_

His eyes where wide with fear, he knew his brother had received some cat nip and was a bit off. America smirked ad licked Catnada's cheek. Canada blushes and curls up, his tail wagging, showing he was embarrassed at the lick.

To his help... It was mating season so he knew Alfred was old enough to 'feel his instincts kick in' while Canada could not just yet.

_"Mewl..."_

America pinned Canada down. Canada struggles and merrowed,

_"A-America!?"_

He blushed even more under his white fur, his claws digging into the carpet. America licked Canada's nose. Canada blushes and nervously licked his nose back, squirming and flips over, but that's all he could manage. Alfred smirks and moans.

_"I want you Matthew.."_

Matthew moans at the merrows in his ears, flicking them in pleasure. He wiggles his hind a bit, feeling his instincts kick in.

_"M-me too..."_

Alfred smiles.

_"Let's fuck.."_

Canada nods softly, aching his hind up so America could get easy access, so they could mate with ease.

_"T-take me A-America... Make me have your kits..."_

America blushed and positioned himself.

_"Ready...?"_

Canada nods and America mounts himself over him, getting ready,

_"Mew... Y-yes..."_

America blushes and trusted himself inside him. Canada yelps out, his claws digging into the carpet. He presses against Americat, mewling in pleasure.

_"A-America~..."_

America started to thrust roughly in and out of him. Canada mewls out loudly, ramming back at him.

_"M-more! More!"_

America went faster and faster

_"Oh... Oh... Canada... Canada!"_

Canada mewls and aches him back.

_"I love you Americat~ i-i wanna have your kits...~"_

America blushes and goes faster yet.

_"I-I love you too! I-I want to... I want to marry you Canada"_

Canada nods and morrows.

_"Yes yes! Mew~ i-i wanna marry you to~"_

Americat strikes his sweet spot.

_"And have lots of Kits!"_

Catnada mewls and yowls out, tears forming.

_"Yes yes lots and lots a kits~ ill have as many as you want~"_

Americat strikes his sweet spot over and over.

_"A-a-and do this.. O-over... And over... E-every night..."_

Catnada nods, feeling close to cumming.

_"oh god yes~"_

Catnada claws at the carpet.

Americat whispers.

_"I love you Catnada..." _

Americat than yanks his curl. Catnada meows and cums all over the carpet.

_"Meerrrooowww!"_

Americat cums hard into Catnada

_"CATNADA!"_

_"AMERICAT!"_

Catnada collapses onto the carpet, panting heavily.

_"mewl..."_

Americat whimpers and pulls out.

_"I love you...~"_

_"I-I love you to Americat... Let me make you lots and lots of kits..."_

Catnada smiles and licks Americat. Americat licks back.

_"I want to be your mate.. Forever.."_

_"I want to be your mate forever too..."_

Catnada purrs and starts to lick Americat's head. America smiled and licked back as they both fell asleep.


	4. UkUs (ArthurxAlfred) Abuse

_America!Cat x England!Cat_

* * *

England walked along and saw America as he rolled his eyes and tried to walk past him. Than, America whimpered, not liked being ignored.

_"Igggy..."_

Arthur just kept walking.

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Arthur... Russia just beat me up"_

Alfred was limping lightly. Arthur stopped and turned around.

_"Did he now?"_

Alfred just nodded.

_"Where did he hurt you?"_

Alfred pointed to his right leg and to his chest. Arthur than licked the areas.

_"It doesn't look too bad."_

Alfred blushed at the attention he was receiving.

_"It hurts still.."_

Arthur started to walk off with his tail up.

_"Don't piss him off then."_

Alfred than waddled after him, trying to explain his situation.

_"I didn't... He just... Attacked"_

Arthur stopped.

_"Let me smell your fur."_

Alfred quickly sat down. Arthur smelled him, than slowly backed away.

_"Who gave you catnip?"_

Alfred blinked, and makes a confused face.

_"Catnip...? Prussia just gave me some treats..."_

_"Yea, catnip. Russia attacked you because you had catnip."_

Alfred whimpered, and lowered himself to the ground.

_"Prussia gave me a lot of treats..."_

* * *

Arthur suddenly walked off, with his tail lightly hitting Alfred on the nose as he walks off. Alfred blinked and started to run after him.

_"Hey! You have to protect me!"_

_"You're fine."_

Arthur just kept walking. Alfred's ears went back as he thought about his day.

_"Russia wasn't the only one to attack me..."_

Arthur sighed and facepawed.

_"Who else?"_

Alfred looked down and curled into a ball.

_"Francis... Gilbert... Antonio...L-"_

Arthur sighed, not wanting to hear anymore names.

_"Alright you big baby you can come home with me."_

Alfred smiled and nuzzled him.

_"Thank-you Arthur~"_

Arthur only blushed and turned his head. Alfred purred and nuzzled Arthur more. Arthur suddenly walked off. Alfred jumped and follows him. Arthur sighed and looked away.

_"It's mating season y'know."_

Alfred blinked than looked in another direction.

_"Yes.. I know that perfectly well..."_

_"Then why don't you find a girl and help keep our kind alive."_

Alfred just sighed and said quietly.

_"I don't like them..."_

_"Why not?"_

Alfred shivered at a past thought.

_"They stalk me..."_

_"Because they want you as their mate."_

_"Well I don't want them... The mate I want most likely already has moved on..."_

Arthur looked at Alfred in shock.

_"Moved on? As in dead?"_

_"No no... Found someone else"_

_"Oh."_

Arthur just kept walking. Alfred looked down and started to shake while walking.

_"Have you found a mate..?"_

_"No."_

Alfred perked up a little, raising his head. Alfred's tail was lightly swerving back and forth.

_"Oh~ Why?"_

_"I haven't found the one for me."_

"Oh~ ok"

Alfred's tail stopped moving as it fell back down.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the cats walked inside Arthur's house.

_"Something wrong?"_

Alfred let out a single sigh.

_"...No"_

Arthur suddenly pinned Alfred on his back.

_"Tell me."_

Alfred blushed dark red, but tried to escape the pin.

_"Arthur please.. It hurts..."_

_"You're blushing."_

Alfred whimpered loudly.

_"please.. you're hurting me..."_

Arthur moves his paw off of Alfred's injuries, however Arthur noticed that Alfred's whole chest was filled with nip marks, they were from his chest to his nipples, his paws were purple bellow the pad with scratch marks.

_"Did they do this?"_

Alfred closed his eyes.

_"Tell me."_

Alfred slowly nodded lightly as he started to cry a little. Arthur looked around and nuzzled Alfred. Alfred stopped crying and nuzzled back. Arthur licked him in a loving way. Alfred blushed and returned the lick. Arthur kept licking as he slowly enters Alfred and nips his ear. Alfred's eyes widened as he let out a shallow moan.

"Arthur..~"

Arthur nipped Alfred's ear more as Arthur bucked into him, causing Alfred to moan loudly.

"A-Arthur!~"

Arthur bucked harder and faster from his lover's moans.

"A-Arthur... h-harder.. d-d-eeper..."

Arthur smirked and nodded as he bucked harder, deeper, and faster. Alfred moaned and dug his claws into Arthur's back.

"A-Arthur...I-im going to..."

Arthur shoved himself deep into Alfred than came hard. Alfred threw his head back and came as well. Arthur panted and pulled himself out.

* * *

Alfred looked way as he whimpered.

"Arthur..."

Arthur looked at Alfred confused. Alfred looked away as his ears went back.

_"A-are you just using me..?"_

_"No."_

England said with a dark blush.

_"Are you just going to please.. Yourself than.. Forget about me..?"_

_"I can't forget you."_

England sat next to him. America blinked.

_"D-Does that mean..?"_

_"I like you...alot."_

America smiled big.

"I love you too!~"

Arthur smiled as he nuzzled into his lover.


	5. Human UkxKitty Us (Part 1)

Cat!Alfred x Human!England (Part 1)

* * *

_"Bloody hell! Alfred, is that you?!"_

Alfred!Cat nuzzled England.

_"Ah, I take that as a yes. How did you... shall I even ask?"_

Alfred bit on Arthur's pants, signaling for him to pick him up.

_"Hah, why am I even asking you questions. It's not like you could even answer me."_

England held America in his arms. America licked his cheek.

_"Bring me to your house Arrhur~"_

_"Oh! You can talk! Or... am I hallucinating again? Ah, never the matter, let's go to my house then."_

England began walking down the street, still carrying America in his arms. America was nibbling on Arthur's shirt buttons, they were starting to come off.

_"Wha- hey! Quit that right now! This is my good shirt, you!"_

America slipped inside Arthur's shirt and started to suck and nibble on his right nipple.

_"Hey- Aahh~ W-wait, what the devil... Americaa.."_

America suddenly popped out where the opening was.

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"Y-yes, we've arrived.."_

Arthur pulled America out of his shirt and set him in front of his house door. America looked at Arthur and then blinked.

_"Open the door"_

Arthur was fumbling with his keys.

_"Ah, come on, bugger, where are you..."_

Alfred rubbed his tail on Arthur's leg and the same with his body.

_"come on Arthur~"_

The door clicks, it is unlocked and swings open.

_"Alright, alright, it's open!"_

Alfred flashed a big smile.

_"Now get on your bed Arthur~"_

_"I-i beg your pardon? Why should I be taking orders from a cat?"_

Alfred flicked his tail at Arthur and went to Arthur's room.

_"America, get back here!"_

* * *

Arthur chases America to his own room. There was America on Arthur's bed with his legs wide open, he had a huge erection. Arthur only blushed.

_"A-america, that really is inappropriate..."_

America started to masturbate very slowly. Arthur turned around and faced the door, unsure of what to make of the situation. Alfred lets out sly moans.

_"Arthur.. Please..."_

_"America, you're a bloody cat... g-get out of my house, please..."_

"w-what.. Arthur please..."

_"I must have you know, this is very impolite... I don't even know what you want from me. You're a cat for Queen's sake."_

Alfred blushes as he silently masturbated.

_"I love you Arthur.."_

Arthur was quiet, still facing the door.

* * *

_"How... are you.. a cat..?"_

Arthur said slowly, still processing the situation.

_"Japan cursed me to be a cat for a while..."_

_"Well can't he change you back?"_

_"Not untill I get you to fuck me.."_

_"A-and where did Japan even learn to curse?! That's... that's my thing."_

_"He learned from Russia.."_

_"Of course, of course it was Russia. Are you bloody serious... I'm not making love to a cat or any animal for that sake."_

_".. If you don't.."_

Alfred starts to frown while Arthur stares at the sad America.

_"l...You're not getting any more than a pet from me."_

Arthur begins petting America's back. America looks away, lost a little in thought.

* * *

_"The things I do for you, America..."_

_"Could you please get a pen and paper than?"_

Arthur blinked in confusion.

_"Uh, okay."_

Arthur hurriedly runs to his desk and comes back with the requested items. America sighed and looked at Arthur.

_"Will you help me write my will..?"_

_"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?! Y-you're not going to die any time soon, America... I won't let you.."_

Alfred waited a minute before he looks down.

_"if you don't have sex with me I will be stuck as a cat untill this cat dies.. And so will I.."_

Arthur slams the pen and paper down.

_"Absolutely not. I'm going to have a talk with Japan now. That wanker."_

Alfred looked a side.

_"No use..."_

_"He's the one who cursed you, so why the devil can't he turn you back?"_

_"It wasn't Japan.. It was his dark side.."_

_"Then.. I'll go give Russia ring."_

Arthur began to walk over to the phone.

* * *

Alfred just looked down as he looked around for an open window. Arthur began to dial Russia's number. Arthur glared lightly at Alfred.

_"You stay put, now."_

Alfred quickly found one and jumped onto the window ledge. Arthur looked over as the phone was ringing.

_"Hey! I told you to stay put!"_

Alfred looked out the window and wondered how far it was down.

_"America..."_

_"...Yes England..?"_

Alfred said as he kept his gazed down at the ground.

_"Don't leave."_

_"Why? I'm not wanted here.."_

_"I want to help."_

_"No you don't.."_

_"Yes, I do. I'm going to find a way."_

_"I told you the only way.. But you won't do it..."_

_"I'm GOING to find another way. I'm the bloody United Kingdom."_

_"So? And I am the fucking United States.. And I am a cat...I might as well go use my last 2 lives"_

_"Regardless, I'm going to find a wa- America, stop it with that nonsense!"_

_"No...It's not nonsense..."_

_"Then what do you call this? Why would Japan do this?"_

Alfred suddenly blushed and looked away.

_"I told him that I loved you... He got pissed and cursed me"_

_"Why would that anger him?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"America..."_

* * *

Alfred suddenly sighed and leaned backwards, forgetting there was nothing behind him. Arthur's eyes widened.

_"No!"_

Arthur ran to the window.

_"Oh sh-!"_

Alfred said as he started to fall.

_"AMERICA!"_

Arthur reaches out for him, and Alfred reached back for Arthur. Luckily, Arthur snatched his scruff. Alfred held him tight as he began to shake. Arthur quickly pulled him up and held him tight to his chest.

_"America.."_

Alfred tried to jump away but Arthur is holding him too tight. Arthur stared into his eyes, green trying to connect with blue.

_"I..."_

Alfred blinked and looked back with his bright blue eyes, green now connecting with blue.

_"I love you too... but... I can't do this."_

_"W-why.."_

_"Can you not see why I can't?"_

_"No.."_

_"You're a cat. I am not."_

_"You can just let me do everything.."_

Arthur stares at him, silent. America blinks and looks at Arthur with his blue eyes now in begging mode.

* * *

_"If this bloody works... you're going to have to pay me back big time... No one hears of this."_

Alfred smiled and hugged him.

_"Thank-you! Thank-you~"_

Arthur smiled slightly and placed him on the bed, as Alfred blushed hard.

_"Uh... I.."_

_"Hm? What Arthur..?"_

_"I don't know what to do."_

Alfred smiled and pointed next to himself.

_"lay here~"_

Arthur hesitated before laying down. Alfred climbed on top of him and undid his shirt buttons. Arthur watched with wide, unsure eyes. Alfred used his paws and teeth to slip off his shirt as he started to attack Arthur's nipples with his mouth. Alfred was nipping and sucking on Arthur's now erect nipples. Arthur closed his eyes as he moaned out.

_"Ahh.."_

Alfred rubbed his hips on Arthur's nipples. Arthur closed his eyes tighter. Alfred licked Arthur's lips and softly kissed the other. Arthur gently pushed Alfred away.

_"Just.. hurry and get this over with..and.. you better not be bloody tricking me.."_

Alfred looked down as he crawled into Arthur's pants as he undid them. Arthur's muscles tightened, uncomfortable with what was about to happen. Alfred slide down his underwear as he started to suck on Arthur's cock. Arthur moans,and placed a hand over his own head. Alfred's tongue played with the tip of the cock. Arthur grunted and grabbed the bed frame, not wanting to grab onto anything else.

_"A-alfred~"_

Alfred blushed as he pulled away and blowed on the erect cock. Arthur blushed as well. Alfred looked away as he started to prepare his own cock. Arthur keeps his eyes closed and braces himself.


	6. Human UkxKitty Us (End)

Hey guys! Here is the ending for Human UkxKitty Us Part 1!

* * *

Alfred blinks now frowning.

_"Arthur.."_

_"...what..."_

_"..."_

Alfred turns around and jumps off the bed. Arthur quickly covers himself.

_"What is it, America?"_

Arthur begins to get mad because he feels tricked. Alfred only sighed gently.

_"I feel like I am raping you..."_

_"America, just fucking get it over with, please! I want you to be human again!"_

_"I would rather be a cat untill I die... than feel like I raped you.."_

_"I want you to be a human... if this is what it takes... then... so be it."_

_"No... I will just go.."_

_"America, no, wait! Please!"_

Alfred blinks and starts to feel a heavy heart.

_"I can't live the rest of my life with you as a cat."_

_"What.."_

_"Knowing that I could have prevented it."_

_"...you will just have too.."_

_"America.."_

_"What"_

_"...I don't know. I just don't know what to do."_

_"...just watch me go Arthur.."_

_"You've gotten this far... you were so close to becoming a human again.."_

* * *

Alfred shakes his head.

_"I don't want to force this"_

Alfred sighs

_"and about my will..."_

Arthur watched the other as silence filled the room before Alfred said out weakly.

_"Half my land goes to you, half to Canada."_

_"America, stop that talk right now."_

_"...My money should be split to everyone that I owe... Um.. All my love goes out to everyone.."_

_"I raised you to be a strong, independent country like you are, and I'm not going to let that all go to waste."_

Alfred just shrugs.

_"Your getting your land back..."_

_"I don't want it back! I want you!"_

Alfred sighs again.

_"Please.. Don't make this harder than it already is.."_

_"As if it could be. Don't take that as a challenge, either."_

Alfred climbs onto the windowsill.

_"If you see me.. Don't be afraid to say hi.."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't think I will last much longer though"_

_"..."_

Alfred gets ready to pounce to a tree branch.

_"Fine. If this is how you want it to be, then so be it."_

_"...I don't want it this way. but I don't want to hurt you..."_

_"You could never hurt me. If you want to hurt me, then go ahead and leave."_

_"..."_

Alfred turns around.

_"Arthur..."_

_"Go ahead. Leave, and you will leave me in eternal pain."_

_"You have to be the one in me..."_

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

Alfred blinks and walks towards Arthur.

_"what...?"_

* * *

_"Let's get this over with."_

Alfred walks to his bed and hops up. Arthur slipped off all his clothing.

_"ready..?"_

Arthur smiled as he pressed his cock to Arthur's ass. Alfred moans gently. Arthur pushes it as far in as he can. Alfred yelps, tears coming to his eyes. Arthur wipes his tears.

_"S-shh.. It's ok..."_

Alfred nods as Arthur starts to thrust in and out.

_"A-arthur~"_

Arthur blushes and strikes into him roughly, at his sweet spot.

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_"Ahh... Arthur..."_

Alfred kisses him.

_"Alfred... are you okay..?"_

Alfred blushes and cums on your chest, it makes your cock be surrounded in warm ness. Arthur gasps at the feeling. Alfred blushed darkly as he said lustfully.

_"Cum in me..."_

Arthur quickly releases as Alfred let out a loud moan.

_"Hnn"_

* * *

Alfred suddenly changes back to normal.

_"Ah- Alfred!"_

Arthur started to tear up. Alfred blinked softly.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"You... you really weren't kidding.."_

_"You think I would lie to you..."_

There was a short period of silence before Arthur quickly embraces Alfred.

_"America..."_

_"...yes?"_

_"I... I'm so happy you're okay.."_

_"...Yeah yeah.."_

* * *

_"Well... what do you suppose we do now.."_

_"...I should go home"_

_"After all this?"_

_"..I am a rude guest"_

"Since when do you care?"

Arthur says teasingly, Alfred only rolled his eyes. Arthur begins to get dressed Alfred suddenly pins Arthur down.

_"Ah- Alfred, what?"_

_"Mine"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"You are mine now"_

Arthur just laid there, unsure of what to say. That caused Alfred to pull back a little as he blinked quickly, trying to hide his forming tears.

_"do you not love me..?"_

_"..."_

After another short pause Arthur finally nods.

_"I... do"_

_"I love you more~"_

Arthur smirks, causing the American to look at the other confused.

_"What?"_

_"That's impossible."_

_"How?"_

_"You can't love me more."_

_"But I do"_

_"Not if I do first."_

Alfred giggles as Arthur smiles. Alfred suddenly said with a wide smile.

_"Can I move in?"_

_"You practically live here anyways, Alfred."_

* * *

Alfred smiles.

_"Oh and about my will..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Add that I love my wonderful Brit Arthur~"_

Arthur smiles, his deep green eyes glistening. Causing Alfred to smile back, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

_"Well.. what do you suppose we do now? Would you like some tea?"_

_"Is that codename for anything?"_

_"Tea is code name for tea. Nothing else. Unless you Americans have found a way to make that dirty."_

Alfred smirks, he thought of an idea.

_"Tea may mean for you sex~"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Like how my thing is "Have you ever visited Florida?~"_

_"Hmhmhmhm. I see."_

Alfred winks.

_"Have you ever visited Florida?"_

Arthur smiles.

_"Not yet, I haven't."_

_"Do you want to?"_

Arthur pokes him in the chest gently.

_"If you can catch me."_

He suddenly dashes out of the room. Alfred dashed after him and glomped him onto his soft couch.

"H-hey!"

Arthur tried to wrestle the other off. Alfred smirks and rubs his hips on the other's hips. That caused the Brit to stare lustfully at his American lover. Alfred started to smirk darkly.

_"now looky here~"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Now that I am human you are all over me~"_

Arthur smirks as Alfred laughs loudly and happily.

_"I should dress myself in a kitty suit"_

_"Hah, but I want my America in all his glory!"_

Alfred raises his eyebrow. Arthur smiles and flips on top of Alfred, laying his own head on the other's chest. Alfred smiles big. Arthur sighs in content, smiling back.

_"This has been one eventful evening.."_

_"It has~"_

* * *

_End! I hope you enjoyed this storyline!_


End file.
